Twisted Logic Too
by sycoandcrazy.inc
Summary: This is in response to Death101: Fox Version's story, Twisted Logic. Syco and I were among the first to delete our stories. Why was that exactly? Here is the explanation.


This is in response to Death101-FoxVersion's story, Twisted Logic. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Crazy frowned as she stared at her computer screen. She'd gotten another weird e-mail. She was pretty sure that they weren't actually from , and they were from some prankster. Still, it was weird how she was getting these, and she knew she wasn't the only one. Some of the other authors she talked to would get them as well.

"It's actually kinda starting to freak me out," she muttered as she deleted it.

She turned off her computer and went downstairs to make herself some lunch. Her parents were gone on a business trip and her younger brother was staying at a friend's house for the weekend, so it was just Crazy and Teddy, their German Sheppard dog, at the house.

"Oh the mail! Mom wanted me to get it! If I don't get it down, I'll never remember."

She went the front door and slipped on some flip flops. Nudging Teddy aside, she went out the door and to the mail box. She got the mail and went back inside. Flipping through it, she found a letter addressed to her self that didn't have a return address anywhere on it.

"That's odd," she said and opened it.

It was a single sheet of notebook paper with neat writing on it.

"This is your last warning. Delete your stories, or you and your friend will both pay."

Crazy stood there, shaken to the core. This went beyond a prank. Someone had actually been obsessed enough to find out who she really was and where she lived in order to threaten her.

Of course she didn't think it was really any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters that were threatening her. They were fake, pictures drawn on a piece of paper. But some freak was definitely out to get her.

She jumped when something pressed against her thigh. She looked down to see Teddy standing beside her. She let out a sigh of relief and scratched his ears.

"Good boy. I'm glad I've got you with me."

She glanced down at the letter. "I've got to call Syco and tell her about this."

Crazy dialed Syco's cell number and waited impatiently for her to pick up. Finally she did.

"Hello?"

"Syco, we've got an emergency," Crazy said.

"What happened?" she asked.

Crazy quickly told her about the letter.

"Okay, that's freaky," Syco said.

"Yeah, it is. I'm starting to think we should get rid of our stories," Crazy said.

"After all our hard work?" Syco protested.

"Do you want to be tortured by some freak?" Crazy asked.

Syco sighed. "Good point. Look, I'm driving home from college right now. Wait until Sunday before you delete anything. We'll talk after church and decide if we really need to."

"Okay," Crazy reluctantly agreed. She was all for getting rid of those stories right then, but she'd wait.

"Right, we'll talk Sunday," Syco said. "Talk to you later."

They hung up, and Crazy stared mournfully at Teddy. "I really wish she'd have let me delete them."

Crazy was jumpy and miserable for the rest of the day. She went to bed early, but she had a hard time sleeping. When she did sleep, she was plagued with nightmares about being kidnapped and tortured and such.

"That's it!" she proclaimed at about five o'clock the next morning. "As soon as it's late enough for Syco to be up, I'm calling her, and I'm demanding that we delete those stories! Nothing is worth this stress."

She waited impatiently for the hours to go by. When ten o'clock rolled around, she decided she had waited long enough. She dialed Syco's home number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

Crazy stood frozen. That voice…It didn't belong to any member of Syco's family, but Crazy was certain she'd heard it before.

_But that's not possible. They don't exist._

"Is someone there?" the voice asked, sounding amused.

"Sorry, wrong number." Crazy hung up, shaking.

Teddy looked at her from where he was laying. Crazy looked back. "That voice sounded like Kurama. But he's not real."

Unfortunately, Crazy couldn't shake the idea that he was real, that all of them were real. And apparently, they were mad.

"That's it, I'm leaving the country. I'll go to the airport, get a plane ticket to England or something…Wait…I don't have a pass port…Drat it, I can't run away!"

Crazy started pacing. "I guess they'd just come after me if I ran anyways. Oh no! He answered Syco's home phone, which means they've got Syco! I've got to rescue her!"

She started for the door, but stopped. "Gah, think Crazy! You can't run into a situation like this unprepared! Get supplies, and then go get Syco!"

It was a forty-five minute drive to Syco's house. Her parents lived in the middle of nowhere on a goat farm. Lots of trees, plants, and animals, but very few people. Crazy and Syco had often joked that it was a good spot for crazed serial killers/cannibals to hide out.

Crazy slowly drove down the dirt road that led up to Syco's house. The gate to their yard was wide open, so Crazy slowly drove in and pulled up to the house. She stopped a ways a way though because of a figure standing out in the yard.

_No way. That's Kuwabara._

It was weird to see him in real life. Actually, in real life he wasn't as ugly as the cartoon made him out to be. He wasn't handsome, he was just, well, normal looking.

_Actually, Kuwabara waiting for me out here is a stroke of luck. Thank you Lord Luck! And please, please, please help Syco and me to survive this. Oh, and God, I'd really appreciate any help You could give me right now too._

Crazy got out of her car slowly, her purse lung over her shoulder, readying herself to play the part of a helpless innocent girl. Which wouldn't be all that hard considering the fact that she was a helpless innocent girl.

She let tears fill her eyes as she looked at Kuwabara. "Kuwabara…How could you?" she asked.

Kuwabara's eyes widened. "H-hey! Don't start crying!"

"Well what do you expect me to do?" Crazy cried. "You've kidnapped my friend, and you're going to hurt us both, and, and my hero's been destroyed right before my very eyes!"

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked, looking confused and not a little worried.

_Time to lay on the flattery and the guilt._

Crazy looked up at him and took a step forward. "You, Kuwabara. You were our hero! We thought…we thought you were amazing. So brave and kind, willing to sacrifice yourself to save your friends and keep the world safe." She looked away, blushing. "I even thought that I'd like my boyfriend to be like you."

That was a bald faced lie. Crazy had never thought about any such thing. However, she was willing to say anything that might get Kuwabara on her side right now.

Crazy looked at him out of the corner of her eye to gauge his reaction. He looked embarrassed and a little shamefaced.

_Good, my plan is working. Time for the last push._

"But I guess we were wrong," Crazy said, glaring at him. "You were just a monster after all, willing to bully helpless girls!"

"No!" Kuwabara said. "I'm not a bad guy!"

"And how do you expect me to believe that when you and your friends are planning to torture us?" Crazy demanded.

"We're not going to hurt you," Kuwabara said, stepping closer. "I promise, nothing bad will happen to you."

_Score!_

She turned on her best tearful little girl look. "But what if one of them tries to hurt us?"

Kuwabara placed a hand on her shoulder. "I will protect you."

"Thank you so much!" Crazy said going so far as to hug Kuwabara.

_And this is why I love Kuwabara. He can be manipulated to help the girls. I'm glad Syco didn't see this though; she'd never let me live it down. Yeah, I'm never telling her._

Kuwabara led her up onto the porch and then into the house. Everyone was in the living room. Hiei was leaning against the wall by the door, Yusuke and Syco were sitting on the couch, and Kurama was sitting in the recliner (or the comfy chair, as Crazy liked to call it).

"Excuse me for just one moment," Crazy said, and stepped back out on the porch and shut the door behind her. Once there, she doubled over in a fit of giggles. She knew the guys could see her through the window, but she couldn't help it! Kurama seriously looked like a girl! If this was her first time ever seeing him, she'd have probably thought he was a girl.

_I bet Kuwabara has an easier time with girls than he does. I mean, seriously, what girl wants to date a guy that looks like a girl himself?_

She finally got her laughter under control and went back inside. There was no change really, except Kurama looked slightly annoyed.

"I reacted the same way once I got over the shock," Syco said by way of greeting.

"I'm glad you're okay," Crazy said. Then she frowned at the guys. "You all have some nerve."

"Us?" Yusuke said. "You two are the ones that write weird stories about people!"

"Our stories aren't weird!" Syco argued. "I mean, have you seen some of the pairings people do? At least our pairings are cannon."

"Well, except for Kurama, but he doesn't have a good love interest in the original story," Crazy put in.

"Right," Syco agreed. "And don't even get us started on the lemons. Our stories are downright innocent. We should be the last authors you come after."

"How do you know you aren't?" Kurama said coolly.

Crazy turned wide, horrified eyes to Kuwabara. "You've killed all the other writers?"

"No, no, don't cry!" Kuwabara said quickly.

Crazy relaxed then. That was good news at least.

"Honestly, I don't see how what we've written is that bad," Syco said.

"You made me human," Hiei said in disgust. "And…" but he stopped suddenly.

"Okay, in Assassin, everyone is human, not just you. And Kuwabara and your sister are a cute couple, so get over it already," Crazy said. She froze when cold metal pressed against her neck.

_What? Oh, crap! I told Kuwabara that Yukina was Hiei's sister!_

"What?! Yukina's your sister!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Crazy you idiot!" Syco shouted.

"Put your sword down," Crazy ordered. "You have no right to kill me."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Koenma's given us permission to kill the writer of fanfiction."

_Stupid toddler, I hope your dad spanks you soon for something!_

Kuwabara knocked Hiei's sword away. "You're not killing them, Hiei. I talked to Crazy outside, and I think they're willing to delete their stories."

"To late for that," Yusuke said. "They've missed their deadline."

"So we don't get a second chance?" Syco asked. "Keiko would be so proud of you."

"Don't you bring her into this!"

"The stories are gone," Crazy said.

"Really?" Kurama asked. "When I checked this morning they were still there."

"Check again," Crazy said. "They're gone, so you have no reason to do anything to us."

Yusuke got up and went to Syco's computer. A minute later he said, "Yeah, they're gone."

Crazy was relieved to hear him say that. One of the preparations she had made was to delete them all before she'd left her house.

Kurama stood from the recliner and walked towards Crazy until they were nearly nose to nose. "You're lucky, little girl. But if either of you ever post any sort of story about us again, we will not be nearly so nice."

Crazy's hand jerked up, but Kurama caught her wrist. It really didn't matter though; Crazy hadn't been trying to hit him. She pressed down on the top of the hairspray she'd pulled out of her purse and sprayed Kurama in the eyes.

Kurama stumbled back from her, covering his face.

"You totally deserved that, you jerk!" Crazy said.

Kurama glared at her through watery eyes, but before he could do anything Kuwabara grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the door. "Let's just go, guys," Kuwabara said. "We got what we wanted."

They left, but not before Kurama tossed Crazy a glare promising her retribution. Crazy just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Are you crazy?" Syco asked once they were gone.

"Why yes, yes I am," Crazy replied breezily.

Syco shook her head with a sigh. "At least we survived."

There was a moment of silence. "Say," Syco said. "We write our own original stories, right?"

"Yeah," Crazy said, wondering where Syco was going with this.

"You don't suppose…I mean if they were real…do you think our characters are real too?" Syco asked.

Crazy thought about this. "I guess it's possible. But they shouldn't want to kill us. I mean, if we die, they disappear cause we've never actually published anything."

Syco sighed. "I don't think we ever should, at this point. It seems too dangerous."

"Hey, what are the chances of this ever happening again?" Crazy asked.

"I guess," Syco said. "Still it's a shame that we can't finish our stories."

"Who said we couldn't finish them?" Crazy asked with a grin. "They just said we couldn't post them. They never said we couldn't write them."

Syco grinned. "You know what, Crazy, you're right."

"Of course I am," Crazy said, and then her cell phone started ringing. Crazy stared at it a moment, and then warily answered it.

"Hello?"

"You will delete all of your Inuyasha stories," a deep, smooth voice said. "If you do not, you will wish you had." Then he hung up.

"Syco, I need your computer."

"Why? Who was that?" she asked.

"Sesshomaru just threatened to kill me if I didn't get rid of my Inuyasha fics."

* * *

I hope everyone got a chuckle out of this, and be sure to check out Death101's original, Twisted Logic.


End file.
